As Much As Air
by blackrose82
Summary: And as they walked down that street, hand in hand not a clue where they're going, they both realize, that they need each other. As much as they need air.


** Guess who's baaaacck? (: **

As Much As Air

They walk down the street, two opposites yet perfect for each other. The boy had raven black hair, black combat boots, acid wash skinny jeans, grey shirt, and a black vest. One hand was shoved in his pocket, a 'fuck the world' smirk set in stone on his face.

Yet, the girl was a total opposite. She was clad in angelic auburn curls, a floral tank top, a bright blue cardigan, shorts and colorful converse. She had a spring in her step and a smile on her face. The wind whipped her hair around her round flawless face, making her smile wider. If you followed her left arm you would see that her hand was tightly intertwined with the boy's hand, their fingers interlaced. As she walked, her head would look up at the shining sun, and you could see the boy staring at her, with the most affectionate expression on his face.

Logically, it wouldn't—it shouldn't—make sense. But if you met the raven black haired boy—Eli, for future references—you would see 'logic' wasn't really his thing. And Clare—the bright girl—needed to be free. Needed to open her eyes and see the world. With Eli, she could do that. At first, it was just a change of pace for both of them. Neither one really expected the relationship to go this far. To get this deep. But they needed each other, as much as they needed air. They just hadn't seen it yet.

Clare was Eli's escape. She was his motivation to move on. You see, Eli's had a rough past. He went through a heartbreak most 30-year old adults wouldn't be able to take. With this heartbreak, also came even more complications. Hoarding. He couldn't throw things out. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. But with Clare's support and her loving self, he moved on. He didn't forget Julia—no. Never—but he learned to live with it and have a life...with Clare. And with help from his lovely angel, his room is now clean. There's a small box in the corner of his room, filled with stuff of Julia and when he tried to throw it out, Clare stopped him. She said "Don't. It's okay to keep some things Eli". And when she said that, he smiled and he finally realized just how good of a girl he got.

Now Clare, had problem also, just not as heartbreaking. She had only had one other relationship. K.C Gunthrie. Just saying the name makes her shudder in regret. He cheated on her with her 'best friend'. When she see's them around at school, she can't help but feel a pang of hurt? Jealousy maybe? She's not sure, but she knows she has to use everything she has to not double over in pain at the sight of them. But Eli...was so different from K.C and that was something she loved. Eli was an atheist. He was dark, mysterious, charming, witty, sarcastic, and smug. Then, her parent's divorced and her world shattered. Her parents—the hard core Christians—always told her that divorce was bad. And when her parents got a divorce her faith—everything that she knew—was shattered to pieces and she didn't know who she was anymore. But as her and Eli's relationship progressed he helped her move through it and find who she was and where she was going. He opened her eyes and taught her to let go. Taught her to not care. Taught her to scream at the top of her lungs without her caring what other people thought of her. He taught her to live.

And as the days go by, they see how much they need each other. How much they care for each other. They each have been through a lot, but they've been through even more together. Together they could do anything, and the world might not believe it...but they believe it. And that's all that matters. Them. Together. And as they walked down that street, hand in hand not a clue where they're going, they both realize, that they need each other.

As much as they need air.

** Ok, so I really wanted to do a one-shot like this. I believe this is in Third-point of view? I don't know. But I've seen some of these made by Zephyr Hearts and summersetlights and really wanted to try one. So...opinions? Should I just stick to reguluar POV's? **

** Don't refuse the urge to review. (:**


End file.
